Sloth
This was the first episode of the forth series of Dirty Sanchez. It serves as a insight to what was going through the Sanchez boy's as they were told that they would be doing a movie, it also shows how the boys came up with the ideas and plot line for the movie. This episode shows uncensored and extended cuts to some of the stunts featured in the movie. Introduction The boys were shocked when they found out that they were going to do a movie. Pritchard and Pancho were excited, thinking that they would become millionaire celebrities after the movie's release but Dan Joyce and Dainton were concerned with the anarchy that would be forced upon the people, despite that they were also excited for different reasons, Dan wanted his penis to be shown while Dainton was excited to cause mischief. It is reviled that MTV wanted the extremity of the stunts to be even more extreme. It was Dainton and Pritchard's idea to do the movie around the seven deadly sins. Movie ideas The first thing for the producers and the Sanchez boys to do was to come up with a story for the events to unfold, after all they didn't want the movie to be a complete stunt fest. The first stunt was originally going to be a staged event however Dainton wanted it to be real. After the introduction the boys were forced to act, they stated that they had to do multiple cuts due to their poor acting. Dan Joyce reveals that Pancho was placed inside the caravan for the beginning stunt because whenever a stunt has gone in the past it always involved Pancho. There was a depute over the title of the film, Dan and Pritchard thought the name was unimaginative and thoughtless while Dainton loved the title, Pancho was indifferent. The boys then talk about who they cast as Satan. They chose Howard Marks because of his past. The first sin, Sloth, was mainly centered around Pancho due to previous series events. At first the boys found a sleep center where they filmed multiple things such as Dan being a asylum inmate or Dainton asleep on a chair. The first shoot came as a shock for Pritchard as there were many people around working on different things. The boys later decided to challenge themselves to see who is the laziest which resulted in Dainton losing. Here we find out that it was Dainton who wanted to censor his penis because he felt embarrassed by showing it off, Dan says that Dainton tries tugging his penis by making it appear bigger. At the challenge, Pritchard wanted to kick off the Pritchard vs Dainton as soon as he wanted. The one thing they defiantly wanted to do for the sin Sloth was a Pancho wake up prank. In this case they wanted to paint Pancho green and make his look like the Incredible Hulk. Pancho reveals that the prank was something that angered him at first because his favourite shirt was cut up in pieces and his trousers (according to him it's the only type of trousers that fit him) were destroyed completely. Upon watching the movie again Pancho enjoyed it. Stunts Featured *Movie introduction *Super glue *Shock sleep *BB challenge *The Incredible Alk Unfeatured stunts There were quite a few stunts that were filmed for the movie however didn't make the cut. Quite a few stunts from the movie were cut because they had no relevance to the sin they were meant to represent while some were just dull. Stunts Featured *Shin kicking *Goal *The Anti-Cardiff midget Gallery Alk.png BBchallenge5.png BBchallenge.png Category:Behind the Seven Deadly Sins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pancho wake up prank Category:Episodes featuring Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Episodes in which a Sanchez boy almost dies